


My Meerkat and His Kitten

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Klaine, Snark, daddy!Seb, nanny!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes a temporary position as a nanny for three months. Imagine his shock when the father of his new child turns out to be none other than Sebastian Smythe. He's already signed the contract so he's stuck, but three months with Sebastian as his employer proves harder than he ever thought... especially when it's only for three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fighting this one for a while, but one too many Seb has an adorable kid fics and I broke. So here it is guys, my take on the Kurt is the nanny trope. Hope you enjoy it :)

Kurt straightened his jacket nervously, he’d done this plenty of times but meeting a new family always served to make him apprehensive. He wouldn’t even be doing this if his new show hadn’t been postponed once again, three months and he’d be starring in an off Broadway show and then, no more nanny gigs. He was sure of it. Smiling he checked his watch and nodded ringing the bell to the opulent SoHo home. 

He was only mildly surprised when the door was answered by a woman in of all things paint splashed skinny jeans and an old expensive looking men’s dress shirt as a smock. Her hair was pinned back with chopsticks and she smiled brightly. “Oh! You must be the nanny, great timing Kid.” She tugged him in. “James just finished his conference call and Eddy is waking up from her nap. “Sorry I got carried away painting a dresser I found that just begged to be refinished.” She was such a happy pleasant woman and Kurt was instantly relaxed nodding despite having no idea what she was talking about.

“Jamie, the nanny is here, Honey come meet him. We got your credentials from the agency. You seem to do a lot of temp jobs. Why is that?” She asked leading him into a rather beautiful kitchen. The cabinets were distressed and the counters marble but it managed not to look country, rather French country, easy and comfortable. Used, Kurt thought impressed. Most of the families he worked for had bare kitchens that were seldom used for more than microwave meals.

Blinking realizing the woman was still waiting for an answer he swallowed. Right, interview he needed to get his head in the game. “Sorry, I was taken in by your home for a moment. I am an actor, as I’m sure you saw from my resume I attended NYADA and in between gigs I take nanny jobs to help pay the bills. I like children and they seem to like me. At first it was a coincidence, something offered to me by a co-star in a production once it ended its run after seeing how well his son took to me. As they say the rest is history.” 

Nodding with a tender smile the woman seemed to relax a bit, “Please have a seat would you like something? Water or coffee?”

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you.” Kurt beamed settling on a stool at the island. It was then that he noticed the man in the door. He was tall, sleek, and had eyes that were so-so green. They reminded Kurt of something but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Hummel? As in the Congressman?” The man stepped into the room with a raised brow.

Laughing the younger nodded, “The very same. He’s my father.” Kurt answered proudly. 

“I love that guy. Voted for him myself twice.” Kurt’s brows shot up in surprise, these people were from Ohio? What were the chances of that?

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Um, thank you.” He smiles unsure how to respond. Things grew slightly awkward for a moment before the woman cleared her throat.

Setting Kurt’s coffee in front of him and offering cream and sweetener she started explaining, “The job consists of taking care of Kennedy our grandchild. She’s four years old and well can be quite the little handful. She’s so much like her father in that respect.” The woman smiled the love evident in her face and tone. He felt a pang because Carol always used that tone when speaking of Finn. He needed to call his parents.

“You’ll have to cook, keep her from 6am until 9pm. Our son is usually home by then. He doesn’t like missing out on time with Kenny.” The man picked up where his wife had left off. “Which brings us to the next part. “This is a seven day a week thing. Our son is still in school he’s getting his PhD in engineering so he has a lot of work to do even on weekends. Of course we will compensate you for the overtime.” The man added instantly. When he tossed out a number only to have his wife contradict him insisting on more Kurt swallowed his tongue. Making that much over three months he could budget wisely and not have to worry about expenses for a long while. 

He’d found himself instantly agreeing to the offer when made, “Of course I guess it really depends on Kennedy.” Kurt added with a smile. “After all, she’s really the one who has to put up with me.” He chuckled and as if on cue the patter of little feet rushing down the stairs was heard.

“SNACK!” A tiny voice demanded entering the room stopping short and eyeing the strange man in the kitchen. Gasping she hid behind her grandfather’s legs peeking out with a shy smile.

Kneeling down Kurt held his hand out. “Hello, I am Kurt Hummel and I am auditioning for the role of Kennedy's nanny.” He winked at the girl who just giggled and stepped out shaking his hand. 

Biting her lip looking up with the same startling green eyes, Kurt still couldn’t place, the girl eyed him up and down. “Snack?” Standing Kurt lifted the small girl.

“Right, lets see what we can find for a snack and then get to know one another shall we?” When he got only a nod in affirmation Kurt shrugged at the grandparents who had already decided Kurt was in. 

Nearly six hours later Kurt had bonded with his new child, signed a contract with the Smythe family and would return next Monday to start his new job for an obscene amount of money. Grinning the entire way home he frowned trying to figure out what was nagging at the back of his mind. Something, something... he shrugged it off, perhaps he’d forgotten to get his dry cleaning that week. 

888

At 5 to 6 in the morning Kurt was ringing the doorbell on the house once more. Excited to start his new job and hoping the day would go smoothly. He’d dressed down, learning early that designer cloths and children were not a good combination. So there he was in his coat, red Chuck Taylors, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that had the BEATLES across it waiting for the door to open. Again he tried the bell before knocking it was still not quite summer and though days were warmer the morning were still chilly. 

When the door was swung open by a man in dark rimmed glasses in clad only in smurf pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt Kurt was stunned into silence, least of all by the growled. “What the he-ck do you want?” 

“SEBASTIAN?!” Kurt couldn’t believe it. Standing in the doorway of this beautiful home growling at him like the devil himself was Sebastian Smythe. He nearly face palmed, SMYTHE and the eyes, oh fuck him. Why hadn’t his stupid, stupid brain put it together? What was wrong with him?

“Kurt? What are you doing-” The rest of his question was cut off as a small girl still clad in a flannel princess nightgown her father’s legs with a joyful shout of ‘Kurt’ plowing into her new Nanny’s legs.

The two men looked at one another in shock and horror. “No way.” They said at the same time.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It's a short chapter but it's an update. :) Health stuff and yeah...

It took all of thirty seconds staring at Sebastian before Kurt looked down and swept the tiny girl up into his arms, “Ok, Kitten cold wet cement and bare feet are a bad mix. We don’t want sniffles do we?” He asked, but he was careful not to put on a baby voice. Kurt hated when adults had talked down to him even at the tender age of four and he refused to do it himself. 

Giggling Kennedy hugged around Kurt’s neck and shook her head because who WANTED sniffles that was a silly question. “Kurt you is almost tall as Daddy! I’m so high up now.” She smiled looking her Daddy in the eyes bright smile lighting up her face. 

Seeing Sebastian’s scowl melting in the face of his daughter’s smile Kurt took the opportunity to sweep past and make for the kitchen with the little girl. Stopping for a dish towel to clean her feet before depositing her at the table. “What does the Kitten want for breakfast? Pancakes or oatmeal?”

“Hold on, Hummel, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sebastian stood in shock in the doorway of his kitchen glaring as Kurt got things out. “And who the fuck would choose oatmeal over pancakes?”

Sighing Kennedy got off her seat and made for a shelf taking a large piggy bank over to her Daddy and shaking him. “Daddy, that’s two words.” She informed Sebastian who just groaned and went to the entry returning with his wallet and sticking a full dollar into the bright pink pig. 

“You having fun robbing me blind, Kid?” He asked shaking his head as she returned the bank to its place.

“You don’t gotta give us money if you don’t use words I can’t say.” Kennedy sing songed back to her father climbing into her chair. Then turned to her new nanny happily asking for pancakes, “PLEASE. That’s how you ask, Daddy.”

“Wow she is totally your kid. I doubted it for like a few minutes there, but this whole little exchange proved more to me than a DNA test might.” Shaking his head Kurt went back to whipping up his batter. “Kitten, do you like singing?”

Bouncing the little girl nodded she loved all things music. “I love singing and my dance lesson and if I’m a good girl I’ll get to do piano next year.” She told Kurt excitedly clapping.

Smiling over his shoulder Kurt flipped the pancakes noticing that Sebastian had taken up a seat at the table looking unimpressed. Rolling his eyes Kurt went back to preparing breakfast, scrambling up some eggs quickly before bringing the lot to the table. “Ok, Kitten first... then you Meerkat.” Kurt smirked making Kennedy a plate and even cutting up the pancake before syrup was put on. 

Sebastian watched as Kurt’s lith figure moved around his home, around his child and felt queasy. What was he even doing? Why hadn’t Kurt just turned and walked away leaving him to handle shit on his own? Why was Kurt talking to his daughter like a person and not a child... the way Bas preferred and why was he going about the morning as if it was perfectly normal? 

“OK, what the he...ck, Hummel?” Sebastian finally exclaimed as a plate of pancake and egg was set in front of him. He almost wondered if Kurt poisoned the batter.

Sighing Kurt sat down making his own plate. “I don’t choose the client, the kids choose me. Parents are the side gig, Sebastian. Why punish Kennedy for your crimes when we were kids. Which is my next point...” Looking at Sebastian Kurt squared his shoulders. “We were kids, so let's just let the past stay there. There’s no Blaine for us to fight over and considering how adorable the Kitten is you must not be all horrible.” He grinned.

“What is with the Kitten thing?” Sebastian asked before stuffing his face with pancake and groaning, because of course Kurt had to be an amazing cook.

Grinning Kurt shook his head, “What else would I call the child of a Meerkat? Obviously, she’s definitely more of a kitten then a pup.” He winked laughing at Sebastian’s stunned look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your thoughts and know if you're still into more of this or I should be focusing else where! Thanks guys! You really really do keep me writing and smiling with your comments and feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to feed your authors, they're starving and desperate to know what you think?
> 
> Should this one continue or be left to die?


End file.
